Phantom Howl
by PhantomAnomalie
Summary: Danny Phantom AU story. Sorry if it is terrible but I'm not the greatest writer in the world


Danny wasn't like the other kids at school, heck he wasn't like any other kid in the world. Danny Fenton was a werewolf, a half-human half-wolf hybrid. So when the Fenton family find him while on their camping trip will they take sympathy on the lonely wolf boy? Totally AU and some characters are OC but other than that yeah.

Disclaimer: As you probably guessed I don't own Danny Phantom. Sigh. But i do own the people: Mrs Lawless, Mr Chapman and Lucy and any other characters that I state up here later on.

* * *

Chapter 1: Call of the Wild

10 years ago

* * *

As usual the Fenton family were going on there camping trip in the forest by Lake Eerie. The parents Madeline –Maddie- and Jack Fenton were busy putting up the tents while their 6 year old daughter Jasmine –Jazz- Fenton was reading a book of Mythical and Supernatural creatures that Maddie had given her for the trip. You see Maddie and Jack Fenton weren't you normal parents, no, they were hunters obsessed with Mythical and Supernatural entities such as: Ghosts, Werewolves, Vampires and Mermaids. That was the reason that Maddie and Jack had changed from there usual camping spot to this by Lake Eerie. There were local reports that a wolf had been spotted around the forest but is only heard on a full moon. This had gotten Maddie and Jack very excited, this wolf fit some of the criteria of being a werewolf; however they had to catch the wolf or at least get enough footage to study it to prove their hypothesis. Once they had put a raw stake on the floor next to the tent they called Jazz into the tent and they waited. They had linked up the stake with a camera so when a wolf or animal came they could have photographic evidence of the wolf.

At the same time somewhere in the forest:

A boy, around 4 years old, was running for his life. He could smell meat from 2 miles away and he knew that if he did not get there quickly some other wolf would take it first. He was fed up of having to eat the scraps that the other wolves left for him out of pity, so he was now racing to get there. After about 5 minutes he saw the meat lying on the floor. Luckily no one was around or so he thought. As soon as he picked up the meat in his hands there was a flash and two large people came running out of a tent he had neglected to notice.

"We did it Mads" said the person in the orange HAZMAT suit,

"Yeh the trap worked Jack, but looks it is only a boy" said, Mads, the person in the blue HAZMAT suit,

"Hello there boy, what's your name?" The person, Jack, asked, reaching out his hand for a hand shake. The boy didn't know what Jack had said but for him it looked like he was about to take his food, so he did the only thing he knew would stop him. He growled a lowish growl, baring his fangs that, bless him, hadn't formed yet and his eyes flashed neon green. His hair started to flicker white which stood out against the black hair which his hair normally was. Jack pulled his hand back and the boy growled again.

"Mads, is that boy growling at me?" Jack asked

"You know what Jack I think he is" Maddie asked as shocked as her husband was at this strange act

"You know what Mads I think we found our first, and probably last, werewolf" Jack whispered to his wife

"I know, I am going to go and get my translator so we can try to communicate with him, try to keep him here." With that Maddie left Jack all alone to deal with this werewolf. The boy started to calm down and everything about him started to go back to normal. His neon green eyes went back to their natural china blue colouring, his hair went back to its original black, and he stopped growling. He then walked over to the nearby tree and started to chew on the stake he was holding. Jack then had an idea. He went over to the Fenton Cooler and got some more raw meat and gave them to the boy. He was on his third T-bone stake when Maddie came back.

"Hi Jack, Where's the boy?" Maddie asked while looking around

"He's over there by the tree eating some more meat" Jack said while pointing him out

"Well i have the translator so we should be able to communicate with him now" Maddie said with a grin

"Come on let's go" Jack said with the level of excitement that he could only get while having fudge. Maddie turned on the translator and they made they made their way over to the boy. The whole time trying not to wake up Jazz who had fallen asleep during the wait.


End file.
